Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)
| running time = 121 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 }} Plot Cast Incomplete Notes & Trivia Comic connections * Drax the Destroyer: Drax the Destroyer was originally introduced as a quasi-antagonist in the pages of ''Iron Man'', Volume 1 #55 in February, 1973. The comic version of the character was actually an Earth human named Arthur Douglas, who had been murdered by the Titan, Thanos. Thanos' father, A'Lars, retrieved Arthur's soul and placed it inside an artificial body made from soil, wherein he became the green-skinned muscular humanoid, Drax the Destroyer. A'Lars used Drax as a living weapon against Thanos. In the film however, no reference is made to Drax's connection to Earth, and it is implied that he is actually an alien. * Gamora: Gamora is an alien assassin-turned-freedom fighter. She first appeared in ''Strange Tales'', Volume 1 #180 in June, 1975. Gamora is the last member of the Zen-Whoberian race. She was born on her people's homeworld of Zen-Whoberi some twenty years into the future of the modern era. The Universal Church of Truth committed a massacre on her world, wiping out nearly the entire Zen-Whoberi population. The demagogue Thanos rescued the infant Gamora and raised her as his own. Through Thanos, Gamora was trained in advanced combat fighting techniques and became a master assassin. Traveling backwards in the past with her, Thanos employed her services to eliminate threats to his ever-growing bid for power. Gamora eventually betrayed Thanos and struck out on her own. She aligned herself with Adam Warlock and eventually became a member of the Infinity Watch. She later joined a modern-era incarnation of the Guardians of the Galaxy. * Groot: Groot is a plant-like life-form of the Flora Colossus race from Planet X. The character was originally conceived as a non-Marvel Universe sci-fi monster by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby in 1960 in the pages of ''Tales to Astonish'' #13. For years, Groot was simply another of literally dozens of one-shot space monster villains, but like the others, was eventually included in canon continuity. He made his first official "canon" appearance in ''Incredible Hulk'', Volume 2 Annual #5. He later became a member of the second iteration of the Howling Commandos (monster team) as well as one of the main members of the modern-era Guardians of the Galaxy. * Guardians of the Galaxy: The Guardians of the Galaxy was originally conceived as a cosmic superhero team from the 31st century, who were introduced in the pages of ''Marvel Super-Heroes'' #18 in January, 1969. The name was recycled for a modern-era incarnation of the team, which is what the Guardians featured in this episode are based on. This iteration of the group was introduced in the first issue of their own ongoing series, ''Guardians of the Galaxy'', Volume 2. Although the team roster has fluctuated some since their inception, the core members of the group, Star-Lord, Drax the Destroyer, Groot, Gamora and Rocket Raccoon, are all represented relatively faithfully in this film. * Rocket Raccoon: Rocket Raccoon was introduced in the sixth story in ''Marvel Preview'' #7 in the Summer of 1976. The story was called "The Sword in the Star! Stave 2: Witchworld!" and was written by Bill Mantlo with artwork by Keith Giffen. Rocket was presented as an alien animal that bore a close resemblance to an Earth raccoon, but had been genetically altered by robots to have increased intellect and the ability to speak. Rocket then made his official debut as a Marvel Universe character in ''Incredible Hulk'' #271 in 1982, and also appeared in issues 272 and 279 before branching off into his own four-issue Rocket Raccoon limited series in 1985. * Star-Lord: Star-Lord is a half-human and half-Spartoi cosmic adventurer. He was created by Steve Englehart and Steve Gan and first appeared in ''Marvel Preview'' #4 in January, 1976. He was one of the main characters featured in ''Guardians of the Galaxy'', Volume 2 and ''Guardians of the Galaxy'', Volume 3. Born on Earth, his mother was killed by aliens, prompting Quill to seek revenge. He joined NASA and impersonated a man who had been chosen by the Master of the Sun to take on the role of a cosmic policeman under the title Star-Lord. Star-Lord revised his costume, weaponry and attitude some years later and became involved in the Annihilation Conquest incident, which subsequently gave birth to the modern-era iteration of the Guardians of the Galaxy. Recommendations * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (2013) * Avengers (2012) * Captain America: The First Avenger (2011) * Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014) * Incredible Hulk (2008) * Iron Man (2008) * Iron Man 2 (2010) * Iron Man 3 (2013) * Thor (2011) * Thor: The Dark World (2013) See also External Links * * * * Guardians of the Galaxy at Wikipedia * * * * References Category:Articles Category:Films Category:2014/Films Category:August, 2014/Films Category:Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)/Miscellaneous Category:Marvel Studios Category:Marvel Entertainment Category:Walt Disney Productions Category:Guardians of the Galaxy/Media Category:James Gunn Category:Nicole Perlman Category:Victoria Alonso Category:Jamie Christopher Category:Louis D'Esposito Category:Kevin Feige Category:Alan Fine Category:David J. Grant Category:Nikolas Korda Category:Jeremy Latcham Category:Stan Lee Category:Jonathan Schwartz Category:Tyler Bates Category:Ben Davis Category:Fred Raskin Category:Hughes Winborne Category:Craig Wood Category:Chris Pratt Category:Zoe Saldana Category:Dave Bautista Category:Vin Diesel Category:Bradley Cooper Category:Lee Pace Category:Michael Rooker Category:Karen Gillan Category:Djimon Hounsou Category:John C. Reilly Category:Glenn Close Category:Benicio Del Toro Category:Alexis Denisof Category:PG-13 rated films